A method is provided for controlling the moisture content of a fiber web and apparatus for accomplishing the method and a paper making machine for accomplishing the method and a paper making machine with an apparatus for accomplishing the method.
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the moisture content, e.g. moisture content, moisture ratio, moisture level etc, of a fiber web during its movement through a machine section, e.g. the drying section, of a paper making machine, an apparatus for accomplishing the method, a paper making machine for accomplishing the method and a paper making machine with an apparatus for accomplishing the method.